Second Generation
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Meet the Second Generation of the Snow Kids! One-shot. MeixD'Jok, RocketxTia, Micro-IcexYuki, ThranxO.C, AhitoxO.C. Incomplete until further notice.


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**O.C. characters owned by lianardonis.**

**Ok, so my good friend Elena (lianardonis) did an awesome draw about her own Junior Snow Kids which you can find the link to on my page if you want to check it out. Then she asked me to a fic on it and well…here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

'Bel-Bel!' a young girl dressed in white and blue football gear with a red band and the number '4' written on it yelled at the ginger haired girl running wild in the snow.

'Come on Kaimu! Lighten up!' Bel-Bel yelled to the stubborn captain who rolled her eyes at the hyperactive girl now making snow angels in the snow. Kaimu was just like her Dad, Rocket who was the ex-captain and now the couch of his daughters' team; the new Snow Kids. Bel-Bel's parents' were also members of the original Snow Kids; Micro-Ice and Yuki to be exact. Bel-Bel was Yuki's double with hair just below her shoulder but she was the joker of the new Snow Kids team just like her father Micro-Ice was.

'Bel-Bel's right you know! Come on sis, lighten up!' a white-haired girl said to Kaimu and Kaimu nodded in agreement to her sister, Katyusha who was the spit of their mother. Loosening up a bit, Kaimu ran over to join Bel-Bel when Katyusha felt a weird presence behind her. 'RIKA!' she yelled and she turned to see her good friend behind her who stalked her as what Rika described as her 'hobby' but it was really just a friendly gesture the two had between them.

'What?' Rika asked Katyusha innocently. Usually Rika was quite serious like her father Thran but also like him, she had a fun side. Katyusha smiled before giving her friend a slight push and then the two girls ran around the Akillian snow fields. Soon enough, Rika, Bel-Bel, Kaimu and Katyusha were joined by three other teenagers. Immediately, one of them with the number '1' on their jersey ran over to Rika and gave her a big hug. 'Saten!' Rika welcomed her cousin as they hugged each other despite only seeing each other less than an hour ago at football practice. The other two that had joined them had '7' and '9' jerseys on them and was the only boy in the group. He had bright red hair which resembled his father's but unlike his father, he was very shy and had his mother's blue eyes. The other person was a girl with brown hair and green eyes but mostly resembled her mother, Mei. An enthusiastic Bel-Bel was the first two welcome the two.

'Jacks! Dawn!' she yelled as she ran over to her best friends and randomly whacked Jacks arm just to annoy him and Dawn burst out laughing at the action since anyone having a go at her brother she found amusing.

'You're going to pay for that Bel-Bel!' Jacks joked as he began to chase her playfully, soon followed by the rest of the team as they chased each other around the Akillian snow fields as happy as can be…

'…then we chased each other around the fields, then we went to the park, the Jacks fell off the swing…' Dawn continued to blabber on about her day as Jacks sat next to his sister in silence as his mother served their dinner.

'Seems like you two had fun today then! How was training?' Mei asked her two kids who seemed more interested in the fun they had after with their teammates rather than training and Mei smiled when they simply shrugged their shoulders.

'Ok…' Dawn muttered as she dug into her food, showing as if she had no interest in her favourite sport but Mei knew well that it was both Dawn and Jacks passion just like it had been her and her husband's. Laughing lightly, Mei went into the kitchen where her husband was about to bring in his and her dinner in.

'Kids…' Mei sighed. 'Who would have 'em?' she joked and D'Jok stopped all he was doing to wrap his arm around her.

'I believe those idiots would be us!' he smiled as he bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. They smiled at each other as they backed away and gazed into each other's eyes as husband and wife with a loving family.

'I love you,' she smiled to the father of her two kids and who she loved with all her might.

'I love you too Mei,' he replied as he stroked her cheek and pulled her into another deep kiss…

'Never give up!' Katyusha yelled as she gave her father an encouraging hi-5 after they both had their usual football discussion after a day of hard training. It was after dinner and Kaimu had voluntarily helped out her mother in washing the dishes which Rocket and Katyusha…kind of helped before Katyusha got in to full-football mode which her typical father had quickly joined in. As father and daughter finished their football chat, Rocket looked to see Tia leaning against one of the dining room chairs with a raised eyebrow at her husband.

'What?' Rocket asked innocently making Tia roll her eyes with a playful smile on her face which Rocket returned.

'Ok you two, go and get ready for bed! It's not bedtime yet but just get ready,' Tia told their two daughters who nodded before running to their separate rooms. Tia toddled into the kitchen soon followed by her husband looking to tease her as he could tell she was in one of those moods where she could be annoyed easily which Rocket had grown to love about her.

'Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?' Rocket muttered as he grasped her around the waist, pulling her closer to his body.

'Not tonight Rocket, it's too late. Maybe tomorrow,' she replied teasing as Rocket placed a kiss on his wife's shoulder making her giggle before turning round to her husband and her kids father and coach.

'I love you,' Rocket whispered as he stroked her cheek.

'I love you too,' Tia replied as he pulled her into a quick kiss before the twins came into the room.

'Daddy!' Katyusha yelled as she ran and jumped into her Dad's arm revealing a happy family…

'Bel-Bel! Calm down sweetie!' Yuki laughed as she jumped up and down her bed telling her mother about her exciting day whilst her father was doing the dishes. Yuki was trying to sort out the laundry but that was proving difficult with a young girl hopping around excitedly. Suddenly, a loud smash was heard making the two girls jump, startled and Bel-Bel stopped jumping.

'I'm ok!' Micro-Ice called making Yuki laugh and out of instinct, Bel-Bel ran to investigate. Yuki continued her housework before returning to the kitchen to check on her husband and their young girl and found Micro-Ice and Bel-Bel on the floor with Micro-Ice lying down and his daughter on his belly. They were laughing and joking but became silent when Yuki entered the room. They looked at her for a moment in silence before turning to each other and bursting out into fits of laughter.

'You two are having fun,' Yuki sighed as put away the dishes and inspected the possible damage of her home ware and tried to figure out which item her husband had broken. Some things never changed but that's why she loved him. It's also the same reason she chose to marry him and have kids with him.

'We would have even more fun if you came down and joined us!' Micro-Ice teased and in seeing her daughter's pleading eyes, Yuki gave in and sat down next to the two main people in her life she called her family…

'Some things will never change…' Thran laughed at his brother who lay asleep on the couch whilst their two girls were watching music videos on the TV. Their wives, Demi (Thran) and Maria (Ahito), had gone away on a spa weekend leaving the boys to watch their girls and they had decided to spend that time together. Well, when Ahito wasn't asleep of course. In hearing her uncle's, as she thought, complaint, Saten decided to awaken her father the old fashioned way.

'DADDY!' she yelled and Ahito immediately jumped up off the couch out of shock making the two girls and Thran burst out into fits of laughter.

'Have a nice sleep little brother?' Thran laughed making Ahito roll his eyes as he say up in the couch.

'You really shouldn't sleep uncle, it's not good for your mind to sleep the amount of time you do,' Rika stated logically and Thran had to bite his tongue so not to burst out laughing at his wise and mature daughter.

'It's a little too late for that Rika!' Thran joked which made the four laugh out loud before the girls turned back to the TV. The brother's stayed quiet for a few minutes when Thran suddenly heard Ahito sigh.

'You miss Maria,' Thran stated rather than asking. No, he and Thran hadn't been with their wives as long as the others had but that didn't mean the feelings were any different. Thran and Ahito loved their partner's more than anything and were rarely apart from their girls so when they were apart, they all missed each other dearly.

'Yeah…' Ahito sighed. 'Do you miss Demi?'

'Like crazy! I mean…she left me here with you!' Thran joked earning him a pillow in the face from his brother making the two cheeky little madam's on the floor to let out a sneaky little giggle…

**Hope you all enjoyed! A little shorter than I wanted but I wrote a few different versions and this one turned out best so! **

**Finally…Elena and I have been talking and came up with an idea for a long story of this. If there were a long story, say this could be the Introduction to the Juniors followed by the plot we have in mind which Elena will be draws on. The other point is that I have a lot of fics that are almost finished and a few other things to work on so I won't be able to do it for a while but it shouldn't be ages and ages until I can work on it. BUT there is a catch of course! We have agreed to only do the long story should you guys like what you've read and what to see more of the little Snow Kids! Up to you guys, a pole is on my page for you guys to vote!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Review please! **

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
